


You're Harry's ex girlfriend

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Aren't you?





	You're Harry's ex girlfriend

Our tale starts shortly after Harry and Cho broke up in Order of the Phoenix. Ginny has just bumped into her in the corridor.

Ginny hung her head and apologised, "Sorry about that."

Cho reassured her, "It's ok, I wasn't really looking where I was going either."

Ginny looked up and gasped. "You're Harry's ex girlfriend, aren't you?"

Cho said, "That's me, but I'd like to think I'm more than that."

Ginny smirked. "A girl who's not afraid to stand up for herself, I like that." She added, "I'm Ginny by the way, Ginny Weasley."

Cho replied, "Cho Chang."

Ginny asked, "Did Harry ever mention me?"

Cho chuckled. "I think he was far too busy fawning over Malfoy to even have the chance."

Ginny giggled. "I had a feeling he didn't really like you, no offense."

Cho grinned. "No offense taken. I didn't realise for a while."

Ginny admitted, "You're fun to be around, Cho."

Cho smiled. "We should hang out again sometime."


End file.
